The Final Battle
by Black Thought
Summary: What if the power of love did not help Harry, but somthing else.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, but the wizards fighting on the field below did not care. They were engaged in a battle that would decide the fate of the wizarding and muggle worlds.

Far off, on a hill were two wizards locked in a battle not visible to human eyes. Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, his birth name was Tom Riddle II, were locked in a battle of minds and magic. Pushing at each other with their minds, thy tried to overpower the other with their mind magic.

"Potter! You might think you can defeat me, but also think about your last twenty years on this earth. You have only studied magic for ten of those years, but me, I have practiced, modified and created my own magic. I have such a great control of my magic that you could never achieve." Said Riddle quietly, although his voice was heard over the sound of the thunder and lightning.

"Riddle, your seven decades on this earth you have wasted thinking hate was the answer to all things, I discovered otherwise." Said Harry quietly, his voice having the same effect as Riddle's. "I have discovered that power _and_ hate are the answer to victory. As you always say, my enemy, there is no good or evil, only power. I say there is no good or evil, only victory for me."

Riddle only snarled, and attacked with a new fury. Harry however only smirked and laughed.

Suddenly both broke off their mind attack. Not allowing the other rest, they repeatedly insulted each other. Harry talked about Riddle's childhood, how he was beaten and ridiculed by his peers and shunned by the Slytherin House at Hogwarts.

Riddle said how he enjoyed taking the Durselys life and how they had begged to be spared. He shouted out how Bellatrix Lestrange had taken Hermione's and Ron's life. "Ginerva Weasley was good to kill, Potter!" shouted Voldemort.

Harry however kept his head and ignored the mention of his ex-friends. He had abandoned them when they had not supported him in his venture down the dark path.

Without replying, Harry attacked with the killing curse: Avada Kadavra.

Riddle disappeared and reappeared ten meters away, sending back his own spell: Crucio.

After that spells were thrown around like candy on Halloween. Both cast spell to kill and destroy. It was said, after the battle, that the very air was so full of dark and destructive magic that if a normal human being went to the place, he would be instantly killed or become insane with dark magic.

Riddle suddenly cast a curse dated back to Ancient Rome: Mors. True to its name the spell was cast to rain death upon the victim.

The spell was similar to the killing curse, but an obscure shield could block the Mors spell.

Riddle thought: Potter can hardly know the shield to this spell. He is dead. Just to be safe, Riddle threw the killing curse and the Mors spell again. Those two were hidden by the first Mors spell.

Harry, surprisingly, knew the shield to the spell. Quickly he cast it and teleported behind Riddle. Riddle didn't realize it quick enough and was a victim to the cutting curse, to his right arm.

Riddle dropped his wand to the ground and Harry quickly summoned it. With his wand pointed at Riddle, Harry pocketed Riddle's wand.

Harry glided silently towards Voldemort, his wand held loosely but with care. He whispered, "You die tonight, Riddle."

With those words, he brought up his wand and whispered, "Avada Kadavra!"

Riddle's body slumped forwards, dropping at Harry's feet with a look of peace on his face.

Harry stared for a minute at Riddle's fallen body. Abruptly he said quietly, "Amazing, ten years and now I finally destroy you, Voldemort." It was the first in time in five years he had said the name Voldemort, usually he called him Riddle or Tom. "I don't feel peaceful, why? I killed you! Why don't I feel peaceful? WHY?" the end part was shouted. "I heard dark lords kill others to take their place. Is that what I will be? A dark lord? Hardly! But there is no other explanation." Then he cleared his mind and focused on his goal. His face became cold, and his eyes chips of ice. "Hate is everything in magic." With those soon-to-be-famous words, he teleported away, unaware to the beetle that fluttered away, after he left.


End file.
